


A Feather on Cap

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Feather on Cap

Steve had a crush on Clint.

He could not help it.

The archer was just too adorable to not like.

Contrary to what Tony thought,

Steve was not a virgin.

He had been with both men and women.

Yes he was bisexual.

But he wanted a relationship with Clint.

Like a long term one.

And he will have to be careful not to break the archer's heart.

It will be a nightmare if that happens.

Natasha would surely kill him.

Now he will ask Clint out as soon as the mission was over.


End file.
